dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Princes of Kuoh
The Princes of Kuoh is a AU fanfiction story written by ShatteredRose23. It tells the story of three hunters who moved to Japan as a way to escape their horrible past however their past later follows them to Japan and they are killed by the very vampires they were trying to run away from. Summary The Princes of Kuoh starts off with three boys hanging out at a bar. One of the boys is known as Issei, he is the only one who originally lived in Japan, his parents were later killed by the fallen angel Gadreel in his quest to destroy the current Red Dragon Emperor. Issei is later found by Rizevim Livian Lucifer and Euclid Lucifuge ten years before the start of the canon timeline and they later take him in as a adopted son to train him in his special power. He then makes friends with a boy by the name of Hiei, a anti-social boy who comes from a rich and noble family in Europe, is the descendant of a powerful being known as darkness. Despite their contrasting personalities the two make great friends however everything changes when they meet a boy by the name of Vali Lucifer, who tells the two boys that Rizevim and Eucliud are both liars and that they plan to use their power not for good but to wage war against the world. The three boys then escape and set out to not only find the vampire that killed Hiei's parents but the fallen angel that killed Issei's causing the three boys to become hunters, individuals that hunt and kill supernatural creatures that they deem as evil. However after a botched mission the three are forced to leave the home they found in America and run to Japan for a new start, posing as normal high school students. However before the three could settle into their new lives after the first day of school they are attacked by the Vampire Coven they fought in America who leaves the three boys for dead, after this they are revived as Devils by Rias Gremory. And thus there story truly begins. Author Note This was basically the story of the story that gave me the idea for Heavenly Dragon King's. I wrote two chapters of this story and it was saved on my hard drive for years until that computer was completely destroy. Hiei later became Ichiro Lucifer who later become Ichiro Pendragon Alastor, and while Ichiro possesses a sacred gear and is more of a weapon fighter, Hiei was just very talented in magic and possesses special abilities to manipulate darkness. Vali and Issei both keep their sacred gears in the story and the fight between Red and White is changed due to new drama in the story. This story was also not written to be a harem-centric fanfic as the only one who gets a harem in the story is Issei, the main pairing of the story was as followed: Issei x Rias: I simply kept this because it was the main pairing in canon. Vali x Akeno: Both being persecuted by their families due to who they are, Akeno because of her supernatural heritage and Vali because of his human heritage, made the two fit together in my opinion. Hiei x Koneko: Both fight and "wage war" against each other at the initial start of the series however because of their asocial personalities they later start falling in love. (In Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth Koneko x Hiei became Koneko x Ichiro). Issei becomes Rias's pawn like in canon, Vali becomes a Rook, and Hiei becomes a mutation bishop. Gasper's role in the story was changed heavily, as unlike Vali, he was the one founded by the Grigori and later created the Vali Team (changed Gasper Team). His personality is also changed heavily due to his newfound past and he becomes a very dangerous antagonist in the story. Category:Fanon story